I Thought Coffee was Your Poison
by Chezza456
Summary: The day after Spencer's drunken antics at Wren's, she visits to apologise. However she finds something unfortunate has already happened to him. Oneshot based around S2E21.


As I hopped out of the cab and onto the street I ditched my empty cup in the trash can outside Wren's apartment, wishing that I'd been drinking something stronger than coffee. Or maybe not. Drinking something stronger had caused last night to become something it shouldn't have, and I had been remembering snippets of what had happened throughout the day. _Remembering how I'd drunkenly made myself available to Wren_. I winced, embarrassed. Then my phone buzzed. Instinctively I turned, scanning the street to see if anyone was watching me. It was paranoia due to 'A' but I couldn't help it. Hesitantly I pulled out my phone to look at the text. Wren. I let out a sigh of relief and checked it. _Hey, I'm still stuck at work, spare key's in the flower pot – let yourself in. Won't be long. Wren x_. I sighed again, this time anxiously. He'd sent a kiss, so he must have thought last night meant something. Well it had... but they were old feelings, and with 'A' around I wasn't about to put anyone else in danger after Toby. I was here to explain that it had been a mistake, and to apologise. I buried my hand into the flower pot and fished out the key. I felt a little awkward as I stepped inside his apartment knowing that he wasn't there. I wasn't sure whether waiting for him would be the right thing to do but I guessed that if I didn't do this now then it would just be worse later. Once inside I made my way through to his kitchen to grab a drink. As I pulled open the refrigerator I noticed that his coffeepot was half full and suddenly felt the need for another dose of caffeine. I grabbed the pot and tipped the cold contents down the sink before searching his cupboards for some sugar. However, before I came across the sugar I found his stash of alcohol and caught myself lingering over his bottle of scotch. Maybe I did need something a little stronger. I took the scotch from the cupboard and poured some into a glass. For a moment I hesitated before drinking it but as I thought over what I was going to say to him I found myself automatically lifting the glass to my lips. After downing the liquid I coughed hard, feeling a burn at the back of my throat. But it felt good and I was tempted to have another. As I reached again for the bottle my phone buzzed. I slipped it out of my pocket to check the text, assuming it to be from Wren. I was wrong. _Tut tut Spencer. Don't want a repeat of last night. Besides, I thought coffee was your poison? -A_.

I jumped up startled and rushed to the window, scanning frantically to see if anyone was watching me. However the street was empty. I was worried. How did A know I was here? And how much did A know about last night? I hurriedly shoved the scotch back into the cupboard and dumped my glass in the sink. But then it occurred to me about what A had said about the coffee. The pot had been half full; Wren surely wouldn't make a full pot before going to work, he'd end up wasting half of it. So why did it still have coffee in? I started to get suspicious. ' _I thought coffee was your poison'_. I ran the phrase through my head a couple of times trying to work out what A meant. Suddenly it snapped in my brain. A was being literal. I grabbed the coffeepot and smelled it. The smell of coffee was strong, but there was something else underneath it, something chemical. _A had poisoned the coffee_. I was terrified; despite emptying the pot there would still be traces left in it for when I'd refilled. But there was still something at the back of my mind that didn't seem right. If A had wanted to poison me then surely they would have made sure that I'd drink it. So maybe it wasn't meant for me? Then I remembered what Wren had said to me earlier this morning: _he'd already been to work_. He'd done his shift for the day... so why would he tell me he was at work? The realisation hit me suddenly. A had sent the text. A had poisoned _Wren's_ coffee. Horrified I dropped the pot, letting it smash on the floor, and rushed into the hallway.

"Wren!" I shouted out. There was no answer, and deep down I knew not to expect one. But I was frantically hoping that I wasn't too late. I scrambled into the lounge and spotted a broken mug on the floor. My eyes widened and I rushed over to the couch. " _Wren?_ " I ducked down next to his body which was slumped half off the seat. I grimaced as my knee landed in something gooey and more so when I realised it was sick. The poison had made him throw up violently and I was worried about how strong the dose had been. Carefully I rolled him onto his side in order to check if he would be ok. I gasped in horror. His face was deathly pale and dried blood surrounded his nose and mouth. He was motionless and his body was cold. "Wren, talk to me" I cried, searching desperately for a pulse. There was nothing, not even a faint beat and I screamed in anguish. _This was not happening_. _A couldn't have gotten to Wren this fast_... I jumped up and started attempting chest compressions. It was useless, he was already dead and obviously had been for hours, but I felt the necessity to do something. All the time I was still screaming and tears blurred my vision. After 5 minutes I finally stopped and stumbled backwards, hitting the table and sinking down to the floor. My body was shaking violently and I choked on my sobs. I almost didn't feel my phone vibrate. Slowly I pulled it out of my pocket and checked it. An anonymous text. Without opening the message, I chucked my phone against the wall with a scream. It smashed and fell to the floor.

I carried on screaming until the police arrived.

* * *

 _ **I wrote this as a promise to my bestfriend GirlOnAWire; the promise being that if Wren kissed Spencer after Toby had left then I'd kill him off in a fic. (I'm sorry Wren, you're cool, but I'm an obsessive Spoby shipper...)**_

 _ **If there are any Wren fangirls reading this then feel free to flame, ahaha.  
**_


End file.
